ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Aniplex
, formerly known as Sony Pictures Entertainment(SPE) Music Publishing Inc. and Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) Visual Works Inc. and Sony Music Entertainment (SME) Visual Works Inc., is a Japanese anime and music production and distribution enterprise owned by Sony Music Entertainment Japan and established in September 1995. Aniplex has been involved in the planning, production and distribution of several anime series, such as Fullmetal Alchemist, Blood: The Last Vampire, Persona 4: The Animation, Birdy the Mighty, Angel Beats! and Rurouni Kenshin. Additionally, Aniplex produces and distributes music and soundtrack records, including the original soundtracks for all of Sony Computer Entertainment's computer and video games. Aniplex is also involved in retail merchandising, producing toys, games, stationery, food and other items featuring popular characters. Aniplex also puts together events to promote their anime franchises. For example, in 2005 Aniplex held the Fullmetal Alchemist Festival which began with the Fullmetal Alchemist Tour at Universal Studios Japan. Originally known as Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) Visual Works Inc., it was established on September 1995 as a joint-venture between Sony Pictures Entertainment and Sony Music Entertainment Japan, and changed its name in January, 2001http://www.aniplex.co.jp/eng/history.html to Sony Music Entertainment (SME) Visual Works Inc. after becoming a subsidiary completely owned by Sony Music Entertainment Japan. In April 2003, it changed its name to Aniplex Inc.http://www.aniplex.co.jp/eng/history.html In 2004, Aniplex launched the Sugi Label, which releases the works of Koichi Sugiyama—the composer of the music for Dragon Quest.,Aniplex Inc but since 2009 it was sold to King Records. In March 2005, the company established it American affiliate company Aniplex Of America,http://www.aniplex.co.jp/eng/history.html and later that same year in May 2005, it established its own animation studio called A-1 Pictures.http://www.aniplex.co.jp/eng/history.html Anime productions Aniplex has been involved with the following anime series. *''009-1'' *''A-Channel'' *''Angel Beats!'' *''Alice Academy'' *''Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai *''Arata-naru Sekai'' *''Ayakashi Ayashi'' *''Baccano! *''Bakemonogatari'' *''Big Windup!'' *''Black Butler'' *''Bleach'' *''Birdy the Mighty'' *''Blue Exorcist'' *''Blood: The Last Vampire'' *''Blood+'' *''Blood-C'' *''City Hunter'' *''Cyborg Kurochan'' *''Darker Than Black'' *''Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor'' *''Durarara!!'' *''Dog Days (anime) *''D.Gray-man'' *''Fate/Zero'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *''FLAG *''Gallery Fake'' *''Gakkou no Kaidan (Ghost Stories)'' *''Ginban Kaleidoscope'' *''Gintama'' *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' *''Guilty Crown *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Maihitoyo~'' *''Hell Girl'' *''Hidamari Sketch'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''Hotarubi no Mori e'' *''I'll CKBC'' *''Idaten Jump'' *''Inu x Boku SS'' *''Jagainu-kun'' *''Jing: King of Bandits'' *''Kage Kara Mamoru!'' *''Kara no Kyōkai'' *''Kamichu'' *''Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens'' *''Katanagatari'' *''Kiba'' *''Kikaider-01 - The Animation - Guitar wo Motta Shōnen'' *''Kimi to Boku (manga)'' *''King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven'' *''La Corda D'Oro - Primo Passo *''La Corda D'Oro - Secondo Passo *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette'' *''Level E'' *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the Movie 1st'' *''Mezame No Hakobune'' (aka Open Your Mind) *''Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge'' *''Mitsudomoe (manga)'' *''Naruto'' *''Naruto Shippuden'' *''Natsume's Book of Friends'' *''Nerima Daikon Brothers'' *''No. 6'' *''Occult Academy'' *''Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai'' *''Otohime Connection'' *''Paradise Kiss'' *''Paprika'' *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' *''Persona 4'' *''Petite Cossette'' *''Popolocrois Monogatari'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''R.O.D the TV'' *''Read or Die *''Roujin Z'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Samurai X: Trust and Betrayal'' *''Samurai X: Reflection'' *''Sekirei'' *''Senkō no Night RaidSenkō no Night Raid's Special Promo Video Streamed. Anime News Network. Retrieved on 07-03-2010. *Shijou Saikuou no Deshi Kenichi (aka History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi)'' *''Shiki (novel series)'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Sound of the Sky'' *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' *''Strawberry Panic'' *''Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto'' *''Submarine 707R'' *''Sword Art Online'' *''Togainu no Chi'' *''Tekkonkinkreet'' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' *''Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode'' *''The Guin Saga'' *''The Idolmaster *''Toward the Terra'' *''Tsuritama'' *''Valkyria Chronicles'' *''Vampire Knight'' *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' *''Wandering Son'' *''Welcome to the Space Show'' *''Working!!'' *''Yakitate!! Japan'' *''Xam'd: Lost Memories'' *''Zetsuen no Tempest'' Children's productions *''Parappa the Rapper'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Kyorochan *''Dogtato'' *''Tokyo Pig'' *''Wonder Bevil-kun'' References External links *Aniplex official website *Aniplex Corporate Profile - English - Official Website *Aniplex of America Official Website * * Category:Anime companies Category:Sony Music Japan Category:Sony subsidiaries Category:Entertainment companies of Japan Category:Japanese record labels Category:Music publishing companies Category:Film distributors Category:Media companies of Japan Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies of Japan Category:Companies established in 1995